


My Disturbing Roommate

by YukiNiji



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Torture, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Implied Sexual Content, Other, Plot, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNiji/pseuds/YukiNiji
Summary: Hisoka and Luna share a room in the Heavens Arena, with a flirty clown and a chill but flustered part-time torturer whose a sucker for blood.Luna is taking a vacation from her actual "job" while doing a favor to an old friend keeping an eye on Phantom Troupe's Number 4, but he also intends to have some fun al long as he gets the chance to~
Relationships: Feitan & Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Binge Watching at Heavens Arena

**Author's Note:**

> k so this is my first ff and it's going to be really chill actually. Hisoka isn't physically present in this chapter since it's meant only as an introduction

Heavens Arena was like a small oasis, I could do whatever I wanted, eat whatever I wanted, sleep all day. Just for beating up some guys. And sleeping with one of 'em. Though, that was not part of my job.  
I had lived a very long life, thanks to my Nen, a life full of troubles, mainly. But then I got to know a little child in this town, whose name I don't really remember. I saw him growing up, make a lot of friends. I still do him some favors, even tho I'm not officially part of his "spider gang". He calls me 13 sometimes, but only as a joke.

The favor I was doing for him now was to unofficially keep an eye on a new Spider, number 4.  
I was watching his match on tv right at that moment while eating chips. He was some kind of pink clown, very intriguing personality nonetheless.

I was literally sleeping with him, meaning that we would share the same room, and is what I want to continue doing. Even tho he really is a big sexy and creepy flirt...

"No! Stop thinking about it! This work. Just work. I guess." I was really blushing. I hate those bursts of innocence, you would expect someone that is more than 1000 years old to be more mature.

Hisoka seemed to just have finished his battle. The other poor guy was on the floor with his hole head cut off. When you're being beheaded, your eyes and ears still work for around 30 seconds, his last sight has surely been bizarre.

The clown had some scratches on his hands, the other guy was probably somewhat good. He looked straight into the camera and sensually started licking blood on his hands.

"Damn clown!" I said, becoming rapidly upset, yet somewhat aroused "He fucking knows I like it!" I screamed at the TV, while the audience started exulting – and giggling, I would bet.

"When you come back I'm gonna make me look like a ten-year-old and make fun of you, you deviated pervert!" I blurted, throwing chips at the TV screen.

This is so boring.

Wait, am I living in a weird slice of life right now?


	2. Slippers

"Bunnies~" said he, while I was walking out of the bathroom wearing and oversized T-shirt and bunny slippers.

"Mind your own business, you pedo clown. I'm sure you like to jerk off on kids wearing bunny ears" I pouted.

He took a hand to his chin and started to slowly rubbing it, while ironically staring into the void. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I do".

"Is this a wedding vow?" I said, faking surprise.

"Only if you look twelve with bunny ears on~" he answered, slightly tightening his eyes. He was wearing his flirty smile and pointing his finger at me, while drawing small circles in the air.

"As if." I said, while sitting on a chair in front of the bed he was laying on.

"I thought you were more a sexy-cat-costume person".

"It's not that, because you are, I should be so too~" he replied, widening his smile.

"S-shut up!" I said, while violently blushing.

"I'm not impling anything though, you're the one thinking dirty. Are you sure you're not interested in me in... _some way_?" He was biting his lips, I was looking at him, hypnotized. He then playfully stuck his tongue out while flirtly looking at me. I then came back to my senses.

"Are you done looking? You know, I like kids, not grannies~".

"I look damn 16!!" I yelled, getting up from my chair "And I can even look _younger_!"

I then lifted my right hand and snapped my fingers, while a light blueish like aura of Nen surrounded my entire body, which soon became the one of a twelve-year-old.

"Sexy~"

I snapped it back. "Pervert." I gave him a stink eye.

"By the way! What an amazing power! You sure can do lots with it" he said ironically.

"Says the sticky pervert".

I was laying on his back before he could even realize I was not in front of him anymore, with pointy nails scratching his neck. "And you know that isn't the only thing I can do".

He didn't flinch at all.

I relaxed my body and melted on his back.

"Are you feeling comfortable on your new sofa?"

"Yeah".

"Are you going to get off?"

"No".

"I can feel your boobs on my back".

"So? They're there, I'm not gonna cut them off or anything".

"Mind if I feel them better then?" He rolled on the right and slammed me on the bed, blocking my wrists. He licked his lips, smiling hungrily.

"NOPE-"

I was back on my chair, facing the other way, completely red.

"NOPENOPENOPENOPE"

Hisoka's fingers were now running through the sheet's folds, not holding my wrists anymore. He let himself fall on the bed, annoyed.

"You're such a killjoy, you know?"

I stuttered. He rolled over on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"You're really difficult to catch, bunny" he said, somewhat serious. I was probably hallucinating.

"I can't trap you nor fight with you".

"You could fight with me". "No I can't, unless you wanted. I cannot block you in a place, not even with all the bungeegum I can create" he created a thin string of his pink Nen and attached it to the ceiling, continuously deattaching it and attaching it back.

"I can't fight you unless you decide not to run away".

"But I-"

"Will you fight me?" He looked at me in the eyes dead serious.

I hesitated for a second. "...No, I don't want to".

"Then" he sighed with a melancholic smile on his face "I'm going to fight with someone else".

An awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds. Then I grinned at him widely.

"Are you gonna look for kids?"

"You're jeaaalous huh~?" He replied playfully.

"I'm not, you pedo!" I laughed.

"If you say so, bunny torturer~"

"Ouch! Meanie!"

"You're a party pooper, so we're fair" he said, while getting up from bed.

"Where are you going?"

He headed to the door at my left, in front of him.

"Wait, are you really looking for kids to fight?"

"You bet" he answered, putting a hand on the doorknob. "I know just two who should arrive here today".


	3. Call from work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor graphic depictions of torturing!

Taking a vacation will always be the most relaxing things of my entire existence, even though it implies further complications. Aside from that, not doing _anything_ was still out of question.

While visiting my old friend, I got to know this short guy named Feitan. Honestly, the funniest guy to be around, especially when torturing. Considering my real job, torture is just like, I don't know, a hobby probably. But now, having met this guy, my lust for blood re-emerged. Cutting skin, lots of blood flooding, not enough to kill, slowly cutting off limbs just to make the person e–

Anyway. Good times.

Doing it as a part-time job was a way to fill time during this vacation, at least until Chrollo asked me to follow Hisoka and keep an eye on him. Not that I could tell him much, there are secrets that he should not know, or the future would be impacted drastically. And since part of my actual job was not to interfere with the time-line – even though I was on vacation – I could not certainly tell him that Hisoka was not an actual member. Nor tell Hisoka that I knew.

Anyway, Feitan was really intrigued with this new victim he was... _treating_ and was calling me to discuss some new creative ways to torture them. If you did not pay attention, you could easily believe that we were cheerfully talking about the latest cakes recipes published on our favorite bakery magazine.

I put him on speakerphone while I was getting undressed to take a bath. Hisoka was nowhere to be seen, probably fighting off some other guy in the Arena. Speaking of it, I should have been fighting someone soon too, if I didn't want to be kicked out of the Arena. I actually did have a room on Hisoka's floor.

Hot water was steaming the air, while I slowly started to put my feet in the bathtube.

"So, there is this dude in the nearby region" never would I have imagined to hear Feitan speak like this when I met him (and I was the only one he would speak to in this way) "famous for using old fishhooks and slowly inserting them-" The water splashed while I lain down in the bathtube.

"And then you slowly pull and rip all off".

"Oh my, I think I dreamed about a similar situation before. It's horrifying. You should really try it".

He kept on and on talking about how he was torturing this poor being while I was relaxing, submerged in bubbles. I do like blood and the taste of blood, but not in a sexual way _like someone else_ , just in a joyful way. In a life where everything you do is pulling strings and the end of a life is simply a lose one or a knot around the string of their killer, I needed something more thrilling.

I was literally half asleep, floating in water, when Feitan asked "Did I hear a door being shut?"

"I think you are imaging it" I answered, still barely conscious "You know, connection here sucks".

I was starting to come back to my senses actually, and I could hear footsteps in the other room. I was also sure that the other person could clearly hear Feitan on the phone and my bland answers. For once, I was just hoping it would be some kind of thief, since no one except for Chrollo knew what I was doing and my mission should have remained a secret.

Just don't be him. Just don't be him. Don't. Be. Him.

...and here he was. Hisoka, standing at the door of the bathroom, looking at me avidly while licking his lips.

Already naked.

I can't believe it, you horny clown. I immediately tried to cover myself with the few bubbles left, blushing violently. But, my deities, he had A LOT to cover and did not even try to hide anything. He started walking towards me and put a foot in the bathtube, all without taking his eyes off me for a second.

"Luna, is everything ok?" Asked Feitan, quite alarmed, from the phone placed on the edge of the bathtube, behind my head.

"Ev-" Hisoka had entered the bathtube completely and had started moving on top of me "E-everything's all r-right Fei! Nothing to worry, ah ah..." I started crawling on the bottom of the tub. "It's-" Hisoka stretched his left arm over me "It's just– Uhm– A time emergency!" His hand went over my head "Bye!"

"By–" Hisoka hung up the phone before Feitan could finish. He was now on top of me, my legs between his, blocking mine. His arms at the sides of my head, which was floating on the water, extremely close to his face. There was no bubble that could cover us now, nor anything that could avoid feeling his skin pressing on mine. He was looking at me hungrily.

I swear I have never blushed so much in my entire existence.

"Fei, uh?" He asked, in a rather possessive tone, while getting closer to my face. His skin was sliding on mine.

"Is someone else playing with my toy~?" He slithered closer to me and lifted my chin with his index, looking at me with lust.

"N-no..." I was completely hypnotized by him.

"Good girl~" he started kissing my neck. "Remember that you are mine" his kisses started to become hickey.

"Mine. _Only mine_."

His love bites starting moving down to my collarbone, I was trembling under his touch. I noticed his hands were tightening in strict punches, as he was containing himself. I felt his erection on my leg. I came back to my senses.

"W-wait, s-stop! I'm not your belonging–" I tried to push him away, without much success.

"Are you sure~?" He started gently licking my breast. I moaned.

"A-are you being gentle j-just to convince m-me..?"

"What do you think, Bunny?" He said, while looking up at me.

"Mmh.." I moaned softly while he continued to caress me.

"You're my precious toy, I need to preserve you to play as long as possible~"

"You p-perv–"

He kissed me, a wet and hungry kiss that gave away the intentions he was so hardly trying to suppress.

"Are you mine then~?" He asked, interrupting the kiss.

I hesitated. In that moment I was just as hungry as him. I tried to put my arms around his neck and get him back to the kiss I was so much enjoying, but he firmly grabbed my wrist before I could put my hand behind his nape.

"If you want to continue, I demand an answer~" he grinned widely at me, licking his lips, sliding his fingers from around my wrist to in between my own fingers.

"Am I your owner, Bunny~?"

"Y-yes... you are~" He kissed me again, another wet kiss that made me want more and more.

Then, he suddenly stopped and get up from the tub.

"W-where are you going!?" I reached for him.

He exited from the bathtube. "Well, Bunny, you said I'm your owner, so I can do what I want with you" he grinned.

"But-!"

"But, but, but!" He grabbed my chin "I want you to think about me day and night, to desire me every single instant" he got up and stopped on the door, looking back at me "You will desire me in every moment and I will play with you in every way that I want" He licked his lips "Am I right~?"

"Y-yes..." I answered, only wanting to satisfy my desires.

"Good Bunny~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a kudo Q^Q


End file.
